Because of You
by lumilimia
Summary: Karena orang itu, hidup normal yang ia dambakan hancur lebur. Ia tiba-tiba terlempar ke tengah drama rumit yang super gak jelas dan absurd. / First Fic, Bad summary. RnR bila berkenan, saudara-saudara.
1. Because of who?

Emm *nyapu debu* halo fandom fanfiksi kh indonesiaa~! Saya author baru, bisa dipanggil abang (?) Lumi, yang setelah bertapa selama berbulan-bulan di gunung salak akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian dan motivasi buat publish disini! sebetulnya saya udah jadi silent reader sejak lama /ditimpuk/ dan saya dah lama gak nulis begini jadi mohon maaf dan maklum atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan yang pasti ada, karena saya juga cuma manusia ahaha /ngeles/ saran dan kritik sangat sangat sangat diterima dengan tangan terbuka! Semoga saya bisa memberi hiburan kepada para readers tercinta, sama meramaikan sedikit fandom ini... *nengok ke fandom* *suara jangkrik* disini sepi.. seperti kehidupan asmara saya /BAH

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts bukan punya saya, tapi punya Om Tetsuya Nomura yang sebenernya Om saya /ngaku-ngaku /tersepak

* * *

.

.

.

Because of You

"Karena kamu, aku jadi begini, ini semua karena kamu."

.

.

.

fic ini mengandung kadar majas hiperbolisme yang sangat amat tinggi berikut dengan _humor sense_ Author yang receh

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata biru berlari-lari dengan heboh di sepanjang koridor lantai 3, dengan lincah menghindari orang-orang yang lewat, ia sempat jatuh bangun beberapa kali, namun tekadnya kuat dan pantang mundur, semua demi memperingati teman-temannya dari malapetaka yang akan segera tiba.

Ia mengerem tepat di depan salah satu dari deretan pintu, dan dengan satu tendangan pintu itu pun terbuka.

"WOY! Pak Luxord dateng bawa gunting!"

Dengan hanya satu kalimat sederhana yang terlontar dengan keras oleh Sora, kedamaian satu kelas langsung pecah berkeping-keping. Anak-anak menggila, ada yang lompat-lompat syok, ada yang guling-guling sambil nangis dan ada pula yang hanya diem kalem entah karena berdoa atau lagi bengong. Bah, lebay amat razia rambut doang!

Tapi yang begini memang sudah lumrah terjadi dalam keseharian para penghuni kelas 10-C, tentu saja, kelas yang dikenal paling liar (?) Ini bak sarang _trouble maker._ Bahkan wali kelas mereka Pak Vexen sudah angkat tangan, geleng-geleng kepala dan jalan di tempat ( ini mah senam ) karena anak-anaknya susah diatur, bisa dilihat dari keriputnya yang semakin bertambah tiap menjejakkan kaki di kelas ini, padahal baru satu minggu pertama semester satu! Bisa diprediksikan pada akhir tahun uban beliau dapat mengalahkan Pak Xemnas yang tersohor sekalipun.

Setelah selesai ambil napas, Sora menghampiri salah satu bangku dimana seorang anak dengan rambut hitam pendek sedang tertidur. Ia menepuk bahunya pelan, membangunkan si rambut hitam. "Xiooon!"

Yang dipanggil Xion membuka mata dan duduk tegak. Ia menguap dan mengucek mata, "Sora?" Tanyanya sembari mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Ada razia rambut tahu!" Katanya, memunjuk teman-temannya yang sedang bergiliran untuk lompat ke luar jendela, berhubung ini lantai 3, maka diperlukan _skill_ panjat level monyet hutan agar dapat mendarat dengan selamat di pohon jambu dan turun ke tanah dengan mulus. "Lo itu, rambutnya kan dah panjang!" Ia menunjuk rambut temannya yang hampir mencapai bahu.

Xion tersenyum kecil. "Ah, ini mah gak papa, mending lo lari duluan!" Sora menaikkan sebelah alis, "Ya sudah, kalo lo dibotakin Pak Luxord jangan salahin gue ya." Dan dengan itu, Sora segera melesat keluar jendela dan hinggap pada ranting pohon.

Kelas yang barusan penuh itu kini kosong melompong, kecuali untuk si rambut hitam bernama Xion. Ia menghela napas lalu berjalan keluar. Terus hingga mencapai tangga, tangga ini menghubungkan lantai 3 dengan atap sekolah, alias tempat favoritnya untuk berada selain warung es krim. Seorang kakak kelas rambut ubanUHUK _silver_ yang dikenalkan Sora padanya—Riku—yang memberi tahukan pada mereka oasis sekolah yang sering sepi ini.

Ketika sampai di atap, hawa sejuk menyambutnya, hari ini penuh awan sehingga mentari tak menyilaukan. Paling-paling di kejauhan hanya terlihat asap hitam yang berasal dari warung sate padang Mang Ansem.

Pada atap terdapat _greenhouse_ besar yang penuh dengan berbagai macam produk botani—seperti cabai, jeruk, lidah buaya, dan raflesia arnoldi. Bisa ngerujak disini nih.

Disini nyaris seluruh lingkungan sekolah dapat terlihat, kolam, kebun, lapangan juga bangunan-bangunan lain yang berdiri kokoh. Hampir semua yang ada di sekolah ini dicat putih dan biru, warna maskot sarana pendidikan satu ini. Akademi Oathkeeper.

Akademi khusus laki-laki Oathkeeper.

Sekolah sepantaran SMA elit bersistem asrama dengan 300 lebih siswa laki-laki dan guru bermartabat yang sebagian besar juga lelaki, rasio populasi perempuan dibanding laki-laki disini hanya 100:1 dimana hanya ada dua guru dan satu koki perempuan. Hewan-hewan di lab biologi tak masuk hitungan.

Jadi melihat gadis bagi para siswa merupakan sesuatu yang sangat langka.

Tapi sepertinya data itu kurang akurat. Karena kenyataannya, Xion itu...

Perempuan.

Tapi yang tahu disini hanyalah dirinya, kepsek, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit ia diam termenung di atap sekolah, duduk di kursi panjang sambil memandang lurus ke pot-pot bunga yang dikerumuni kupu-kupu cantik. Tentram sekali—

"GYAAA BAPAK LUKSOOORD AMPUN!"

"JANGAN PAK! JANGAN MUSNAHKAN RAMBUT KECE SAYA!"

Menikmati jeritan pilu anak-anak yang sedang dikejar si guru kesiswaan dengan gunting rumput. Ini mau motong rambut atau motong kepala?

Xion sekali lagi cuma tersenyum kecil. Beuh anak satu ini nampaknya sedang punya masalah yang membebani hati dan pikiran ya? Padahal masih kelas 10, saat dimana seharusnya anak remaja sedang asik-asiknya menikmati hidup, gak kayak kelas 12 yang stress mulu ( Author numpang curhat )

Akhir-akhir ini dia susah tidur, dan jarang pula merasa senang. Karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang kakak—

"Hei."

Eh? Xion langsung melompat karena kaget, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, perasaan tadi cuma ada dia doang di sini?

Ketakutan menyambar, jangan-jangan itu si penunggu pohon pisang, desas-desus horror yang beredar sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke sini.

Kabarnya dia suka gentayangan di atep ( yang ga nyambung banget kan kebon pisangnya ada di ujung sono kenapa dia maen sampe sini? ) makanya tempat ini sepi, tapi kata Riku itu cuma hoax semata jadi seharusnya gak papa- tapi.. biasanya dia kesini bareng Sora atau Riku dan sekarang dia pertama kali sendirian—

Gak, gak mungkin. Ngaco banget sih. Pagi-pagi begini mana ada setan. Ia memelototi burung dara yang asyik minum di pancuran. "Kamu ya?" Gumamnya. Mendekati si burung yang langsung terbang. "Woi! Balik! Burung jejadian!"

Gelak tawa terdengar, Xion langsung nengok ke belakang dengan kuda-kuda pencak silat, bersiap menjamu 'si penunggu' dengan teknik tendangan keramat turun temurun nenek moyangnya. Begini-begini dia bisa dasar bela diri akibat kakaknya yang suka tiba-tiba ngajak berantem.

"Oi, oi, santai dong," kata suara itu lagi, dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning bangkit dari balik bangku, sepertinya dari tadi ia berbaring tepat di belakang bangku, tepat dimana Xion tak bisa melihatnya. "Gue cuma lagi numpang tidur disini doang, kok."

 _'Eh? Orang ini..'_ batinnya. _'Gak punya hawa keberadaan ya?'_

Ketika orang itu menyibak poni yang tadinya menutupi wajahnya kuda-kuda Xion bukannya jatuh tapi malah lebih kuat. Tatapan matanya lebih tajam. "Ro-ro—"

"Tunggu, Tunggu! Gue bukan Roxas!" Cowok itu panik menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka pertanda 'stop'. "Ini Ventus."

"Eh?" Jelas-jelas cowok ini Roxas, lihat saja rambut kuning berantakkannya yang khas, mata biru dan _wristband_ catur hitam- loh? _wristband-_ nya warna putih...

"Erm, Elo.. kelas 10 ya? Anak baru?" Kata 'Ventus'. "Gue baru masuk hari ini, semingguan kemaren absen sakit, jadi wajar kalo gak tahu..." lanjutnya. "Tapi pasti dah denger kan, Roxas punya kakak kembar? Nah, itu Gue."

"Kakak.. kembar Roxas.." benar sih, Sora pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang saudara kembar ketika mereka sedang membicarakan Roxas—seorang kakak kelas yang super ngeselin ketika Masa Orientasi Siswa. Xion menatap orang ini dari bawah hingga atas seperti melihat keajaiban alam. Suara cowok ini lebih lembut dari Roxas, wajahnya yang serupa itu nampak lebih _friendly_ dan murah senyum dibanding Roxas yang jutek dan dingin. Xion berhenti memasang kuda-kuda silat dan menggaruk sisi kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menunduk dengan wajah malu. "Ah.. maaf.. kakak."

Ventus tertawa. "Gak apa, emang pada sering ketuker kok, tapi kalo dah deket sih pasti bisa ngebedain," ia menunjukkan _wristband_ catur putih di tangannya. Seingat Xion, milik Roxas warnanya hitam. "Mhm, gimana kalo kita mulai dari awal—" ia menyodorkan tangan, si lawan bicara menjabatnya dengan ragu.

"—Ventus, Ventus Strife, panggil Ven aja! Kelas sebelas A." Mata biru gelapnya memandang tepat ke milik Xion yang sama birunya.

"Aa, s-saya.. Xion Leonhart! Xion, Kelas sepuluh C.."

Ven mengangkat alis dan bergumam, "Leonhart?"

"I, iya, benar kak! Itu nama keluarga saya."

"Jangan kaku dong, pake gue-lo aja biar akrab," si kakak kelas tersenyum manis lagi, dan entah kenapa walau sudah dibilang jangan kaku Xion malah jadi lebih gugup. "Oke, salam kenal ya, Xion." err, ini perasaan doang atau mendadak ini tempat jadi lebih terang tiap ia senyum?

Xion cuma mengangguk kecil saja. "Kak Ven sering kesini?"

"Eh.. iya sih, disini seger, enak buat tidur."

"J-jangan tidur di lantai dong, kak!"

"Kenapa? Lantai kan dingin. Adem."

"Soalnya—" Xion mengangkat kepala langsung untuk menyamai pandangan cowok yang agak lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Nanti kakak semutan! Soalnya kakak kan manis." Ia berkata garing. "Aahaa.. ha..." tawanya hambar. "Be-be-bercanda kok."

Tadinya itu sih cuma lelucon singkat dari Xion untuk meringankan suasana hatinya, tapi jatuhnya malah canggung gini.

Hening beberapa detik.

Dia sudah nyaris pingsan karena malu. _'Xi- ya ampun! Ngomong apaan sih barusan?! Iya dia emang cakep dan manis tapi lo jangan keceplosan gitu dong! Lo inget kan lo lagi nyamar jadi cowok?! Gimana kalo kak Ven kira lo belok?! AAAAGH_ _—'_

".. Ahahahaha! Bisa aja!" Ven tertawa walau telat, dan sesaat Xion menghalangi matanya dengan kedua lengan karena mendadak silau aura _angelic_ si kakak. "Kamu juga, lumayan manis, kok." Katanya mengetuk dahi si rambut hitam dengan telunjuknya.

... eh..

Barusan, kak Ven bilang dia manis? Hah? Ciyusan? Er, ini normal dikatakan cowok ke satu sama lain, nih?

Ah, dia pasti cuma bercanda juga, kan.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dengan keras. Ah, waktu istirahat sepertinya telah habis, ia menoleh ke bawah dari ujung atap, siswa-siswa berjalan kesana kemari bagai semut berhamburan, bisa dilihat dari yang jalan santai tanpa satu pun beban hidup pasti pelajaran selanjutnya guru yang suka telat, sedangkan yang lari-larian seperti dikejar rentenir pasti habis ini pelajaran guru _killer._

Untung habis ini pelajaran kimia Pak Vexen, wali kelas ~ tercinta ~ kelas 10 C, yang kalau marah juga gampang dipademin dengan pelukkan mematikan dari seisi kelas. Kasian amat ya itu guru satu, kena _bully_ muridnya terus.

Sedangkan Kak Ven mendadak langsung panik, "Ppp-pelajaran Pak Lex-!"

"Eh? Pak Lex? Yo*ng Lex?!"

"Bukan atuh, Pak Lexaeus guru olahraga kelas sebelas!" Ia melambaikan tangan. "Gue harus lari sebelom ditebas, jadi sampai jumpa ya, Xion-chan!" Dengan kilat Ven pun hilang meninggalkan asap dan debu dan duit lima ribu.

"Iya—!

...

...

—tunggu dulu, Xion.. chan?"

Xion menggelengkan kepala, palingan dia cuma salah denger, atau Kak Ven tipe orang yang senang SKSD. Ah tapi, dia senang bisa bertemu dengan senior yang baik hati.

gak kayak si itu tuh.

si itu.

orang itu tuh.

Roxas.

bayangan orang yang bernama Roxas ini muncul di pikirannya, tapi langsung ditepis jauh-jauh, apa ada kejadian tertentu yang membuat nona protagonis ini tidak suka dengan individu satu itu?

Ven itu kalau dibandingkan dengan Roxas seperti langit dan laut, beda sifat tapi mirip warna dan rupanya, bedanya yang satu malaikat murah senyum dan yang satu lagi iblis berkedok cogan. Walau kekejiannya masih kalah jauh sama Kakaknya Xion.

Loh, Xi, situ ngaku Roxas cakep dong?

P-pokoknya, Xion tahu, dia gak punya waktu sama sekali buat mikirin naksir-naksiran, simpan jauh-jauh angan-angan asmara remajamu, Xi, karena suatu hal yang sangat jauh lebih penting sedang terjadi, sesuatu yang menyita pikirannya pada hampir setiap saat. Menyangkut sebab dan alasan mengapa gadis ini terdampar di sekolah asrama laki-laki dengan identitas palsu pula.

.

.

.

Ketika ia kembali ke kelas, suasana acak kadul, teman-temannya yang kurang beruntung dan gagal lolos sudah mendapat tatanan rambut baru gratis dari Pak Luxord. Ayo kita semua berdoa agar beliau tidak pernah kepikiran untuk bikin salon pribadi. Ia duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Sora, "Xi! Berhasil lolos?! Tos sini! Pasti sembunyi di atep, ya?"

Xion terkekeh dan membalas ajakkan Sora. "Iya, lo pasti ngumpet di kelasnya Riku."

"Yoi, sekalian ngabisin bekalnya juga." Sora nyengir tanpa dosa. "Ah-" pintu terbuka. "Wali kelas tercinta telah dataaang!"

"Semua, siap-siap, berdiri, beri salam!" Aba-aba sang ketua kelas.

"SELAMAT PAGI PAK VEXEN JOMBLO 40 TAHUN!"

Pak Vexen memijat jidat dengan menelan semua rasa ingin menginjak muridnya satu-satu. Sabar ya, Pak. "Selamat Pagi, anak-anak."

.

.

.

Xion sedang berlari di sepanjang koridor lantai dua, ia diberi amanat untuk mengamankan tempat duduk di kantin sementara Sora berusaha membujuk Riku untuk meminjamkan botol ladanya. Ngapain Riku ke sekolah bawa-bawa lada? Tanya sendiri. Yak, hari ini mereka sepakat ingin makan sesuatu yang pedas jadi bila ditambah cabe rawit dan lada bubuk pasti lebih dahsyat ( diarenya )

Kantin sudah lumayan penuh, isinya adalah para manusia kelaparan yang siap ngabisin stok beras, Xion melihat sebuah meja masih kosong, dua kursi, pas untuk ia dan Sora. Ia lalu menerobos kerumunan, untung saja anak ini bertubuh kecil dan ramping sehingga bila urusan nyelip dan nyelak ia jagonya. Tapi ketika ia akhirnya mencapai meja target dan memegang ujung kursi, pada detik yang sama sebuah tangan memegang kursi yang sama sehingga tangan mereka bersentuhan.

 _Wristband_ catur hitam.

OH NO, OH GAK, TIDAK TIDAK.

Dengan slow motion Xion menaikkan matanya ke atas hingga melihat wajah pemilik tangan itu, dan ia sekejap merasa membeku bagai kaleng susu beruang yang kemaren Author taruh di _freezer_ lalu kelupaan dan akhirnya kena omel emaknya ( perbandingan macam apa ini )

Horror sekali pemirsa, lebih horror daripada telat ngumpulin tugas ke guru yang galak. Yak, tidak lain tidak bukan, sodara-sodara, yang ditemui mata Xion adalah orang yang kita ketahui bernama Roxas Strife.

 _'Dari sekian banyak orang disini kenapa harus dia, sih.'_ ya apa dikata namanya juga takdir, neng.

"..."

Hening. Gak juga deng, kan kantinya rame, tapi antara dua manusia ini tak ada sedikit pun komunikasi yang berlangsung selain pandang-pandangan atau lebih tepatnya, pelotot-pelototan.

"Gue disini duluan." Roxas buka mulut, dan Xion segera berhenti bengong untuk membalas, "... Gak."

"... ngomong apa barusan?" suara pemuda _blond_ itu dingin dan mendesis, aneh sekali rasanya ketika Xion beberapa jam lalu baru saja bertemu Ven yang berwajah sama tapi ekspresi dan hawanya beda sejauh bumi dan bulan. "Xion Leonhart."

"S-senior," Xion berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk balik nyolot. "Senior harusnya ngalah sama yang lebih muda!"

"Ha?" Roxas masang tampang senga sambil mempererat cengkramannya pada kursi. "Jelas-jelas tangan Gue nyampe duluan, salah sendiri pendek."

( padahal sih tinggi mereka gak jauh-jauh amet. )

"H-hah?! Gak bisa gitu dong!" Xion juga ogah mundur, ia dan Roxas akhirnya saling adu tarik-tarikkan kursi bak anak TK.

"LEPAS WOE! GUE MAU DUDUK!"

"DI LANTAI AJA LO, GIH."

"NGAJAK TEMPUR?!"

Seisi kantin langsung menaruh minat akan persaingan mereka, dan bukannya melerai tawuran _one-on-one_ itu mereka malah bersorak-sorak, mendukung dan taruhan. "Roxas! Roxas! Go Go Go! Liat semua, ketua tim basket kita mau baku hantam!" "Oh! Itu anak kelas 10? Nyali gede juga tuh! Gue dukung!"

Xion sebenarnya sudah punya janji agar tidak buat masalah di sekolah ini, tapi kok kalau dengan Roxas rasanya dia gak bisa nahan diri, ya? Seperti sesuatu tentang orang ini membuatnya ingin memesekkan hidung mancung itu dengan sekali tabok ( sadis ya )

"Lo ini—" Roxas melepaskan kursi, membuat Xion terpental ke lantai, si rambut hitam meringis, tapi belum sempat ia berhasil bangkit, Roxas sudah menghalanginya berdiri. _Kabedon_ versi lantai. "—Bener-bener mesti diajarin sopan santun sama yang lebih tua." Ia menekan ibu jari dan telunjuknya pada kedua pipi Xion sehingga gadis itu tak bisa balas jawab.

 _'Jangkrik, apa-apaan nih?!'_ Xion tadinya berniat teriak pelecehan, tapi dia inget dia lagi pura-pura jadi cowok. Dorong gak? Gimana ceritanya dia bisa menang fisik denga Roxas yang ketua tim basket? Di tengah dirinya yang antara panik, kesal, malu, dan takut tercampur aduk, teringatlah kemampuan spesial kakak kandungnya yang mampu membuat preman-preman kekar tunduk ketakutan seketika. Siapa tahu ia juga mewarisi _death glare_ legendaris kakaknya itu. Maka ia mencoba memasang tampang datar dan memicingkan mata, menatap lurus ke orang yang berada tepat diatasnya ini. Walau jantungnya sendiri sudah main trampolin dengan cepat.

"Apa liat-liat?" Roxas malah menganggap _glare_ itu sebagai tantangan. "Hoo, berani ya."

Kalau bisa, Xion ingin meludah, persetan dengan betapa gak sopannya kelakuan itu pada seorang senior tapi—

Roxas tertawa kecil, tapi tawanya tak menyenangkan hati seperti Sora atau Ven, tawanya itu mengingatkan Xion pada tawa nista kakaknya yang kadang rada-rada(?), dan Xion tahu tawa yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak berarti hal yang baik.

"Oke."

 _OKE APA_ —

Lalu Ia mendekat, menurunkan kepalanya perlahan, dan Xion yang masih _loading_ akhirnya nyadar.

 _LAH INI—_

Ya, Nak Xion, nampaknya _first kiss_ dikau bakal diambil oleh Roxas.

 _WOY, YANG BENER AJA?! KAKEK, XI GAK MAU JADI COWOK LAGI! MAAFIN XI GAGAL MENEMUKANMU, ABANG VA_ —

Xion merem, paling gak dia bisa pura-pura kalau lagi ciuman sama yamazaki kento atau siapa gitu— siapapun asal bukan Roxas.

Dekat, dekat, lebih dekat lagi, lebih lebih dekat lagi, dan ketika jarak diantara bibir mereka telah tinggal 5 milimeter ( buset ini siapa yang ngitung ) dan Xion nyaris menerima akhir riwayatnya ini (?) Roxas berhenti dan menyeringai, "Kena."

".. Eh?" Xion membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dan tangan Roxas yang tadi ada di pipinya beralih ke mengapit hidungnya keras-keras.

"PESEK LO, PESEEEEK!"

"ANJRIT!"

Ternyata yang barusan itu cuma siasat Roxas agar dapat kesempatan untuk menyerang hidung si gadis, pemirsa. ( fans Rokushi lalu kecewa )

"JURUS RAHASIA MBAH TUKIJAN, kabut penderitaan keperihan: lada hitam, HEAH!" Sora tiba-tiba muncul dan menabur lada bubuk kemana-mana, membuat suatu asap lada yang pekat sehingga memedihkan mata dan hidung orang-orang dalam radius tiga meter, Sora menendang Roxas kesamping dan menarik Xion berdiri. "Ayo kita lari sekarang!"

Tindakkan penyelamatan Sora yang heboh memberikan kesempatan bagi kedua anak itu untuk lari sejauh-jauhnya dari TKP. "Sora! Makasih banget, HACHUH!"

"Iya masama, Xi! Yang tadi kayaknya gawat banget—HUACHUH!"

Mereka lari tak pasti tujuan sambil bersin-bersinan. Sementara itu, kondisi kantin porak poranda ditemani suara bersin massal, Roxas mengucek matanya dan berkata geram ke udara kosong.

"Awas lain kali ketemu, Gue _slam dunk_ dua-duanya ke tiang."

.

.

.

"Ah."

Pesan baru terpapar di layar _handphone_ miliknya, Xion membuka dan membacanya.

'Hei Nona, bagaimana penyelidikkanmu disana?

-Om Xiggy ganteng.'

.

.

.

Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Xion gak suka sama Roxas?

Kenapa Roxas galak banget? Dia lagi dapet ya? ( #Author ditebas keyblade )

Terus kenapa Xion bisa ada di sekolah khusus cowok dan pura-pura jadi cowok begini?

Apa maksudnya penyelidikan di pesan itu? Lebih pentingnya, Om Xiggy ganteng tuh siapa?!

Kenapa Riku suka bawa-bawa lada emangnya?

Apakah Mang Ansem akan banting setir dari tukang sate menjadi model celana renang? Kan absnya sayang tuh.

Apakah Pak Vexen dapat bertahan menjadi wali kelas tanpa berakhir botak?

Siapakah ketua DPR yang baru? ( loh )

 **T** u **B** i **K** ontinyud

.

.

.

* * *

Yak, akhirnya selesai juga, rasanya dari kemaren ngetik ga selesai-selesai *ngelap keringet* maaf bila aneh dan awut-awutan, para readers yang terhormat, saya masih amatir :'D karena ch pertama jadi panjang banget eh? selanjutnya semoga gak kepanjangan juga ahahahah

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

P.S Ngomong-ngomong sesuai penelitian seorang ilmuwan dari negeri teletabis (?) membuktikan bahwa review dapat mempercepat update *kode keras* *kedip-kedip jijay*


	2. Because of big brother

hey hoo saya apdet wahai saudara-saudarah kuy langsunglah ke lanjutan yang kemaren-kemaren

* * *

.

.

.

Because of You

"Karena kamu, aku jadi begini, ini semua karena kamu."

.

.

.

Kakak? Kakak, ini Xion, hari ini masuk SMA. Kakak, kuharap kakak disini.

... coret kalimat terakhir. Aku gak mau kakak melihatku seperti ini.

Soalnya, kakak pasti ketawa nonstop selama tiga tahun kedepan sambil bilang "Tuh kan! Tuh kan! Dah dibilang lo itu emang cowok!"

Aku cewek.

Seratus persen cewek tulen.

Tapi, sosok yang terpantul di cermin ini adalah seorang bocah berambut hitam pendek, culun dengan kemeja putih, jas biru gelap, dasi biru bergaris dan.. celana yang bermotif juga berwarna sama.

... alias..

Seragam sekolah anak laki-laki.

Aku gak memalingkan pandangan dari cermin, sepasang mata biru terang menatap balik, seakan mengajak lomba tak berkedip. Raut wajahku mengerut, ekspresi yang menggambarkan emosi campur aduk. Iya sih, aku sendiri sudah setuju soal ini tapi- tetap saja- why-

Dan sebelum kalian bilang aku ini _crossdresser_ atau apa- biar kuluruskan satu hal. Aku melakukan ini karena suatu alasan yang penting! Ja-jadi! Jangan _judge_ aku-!

Aku menundukkan kepala, menempelkan dahi ke kaca dan menghela napas. Udara yang kukeluarkan membentuk embun di permukaan cermin.

Aku selalu menunggu-nunggu hari dimana aku bisa memakai seragam SMA yang manis dengan rok berkibar dan rompi berwarna pastel.

Menjalani kehidupan gadis remaja mormal yang indah dan.. dan.. akhirnya aku bisa punya teman banyak, jalan-jalan bersama, berdandan, berbelanja, nonton bioskop, makan crepes dan kue setiap pulang sekolah, saling curhat dan yang lainnya. Tapi saat ini.. Semua itu cuma khayalan belaka.

Kakak. Kakak, aku melakukan ini demi kakak.

Awas ya kalo berani ketawa!

Gampar nih pakai tiang sutet.

Tok, tok. Pintu kamar terketuk, aku membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pria dengan segaris seringai khasnya terplaster di wajah penuh luka.

"Halo, nona, ah, bukan... tuan muda." Katanya dengan rese.

Aku cuma diam dan cemberut, percuma ngajak berantem orang ini karena ia memang senang sengaja cari gara-gara. Entah apa salah wanita yang melahirkan om Xigbar ini sehingga anaknya jadi perjaka tua yang kerjanya cuma gangguin anak muda yang tak punya salah apa-apa seperti aku.

Paman ini... Om Xigbar. Pria dengan umur tak diketahui namun yang jelas bukan muda lagi ini adalah orang kepercayaan kakek. Ia bekerja sebagai bodyguard dan penasihat kakek yang seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar. Ia juga _part time_ sebagai tukang pancing keributan, karena sifatnya itu benar-benar seakan selalu minta ditonjok. Satu hal yang paling mencolok darinya itu adalah _eyepatch_ yang menutupi salah satu matanya, entah karena apa aku tidak tahu, soalnya ketika ditanya ia tak pernah menjawab dengan serius. Katanya matanya ada lasernya kayak Ultraman.

Ia sangat jago membidik, entah dengan pistol asli, pistol air dan bahkan karet gelang ( dan percayalah, disentil karet olehnya itu rasanya begitu memilukan ). Orang-orang memanggilnya _the sharpshooter._ Sayangnya diketahui hingga detik ini pun ia masih tidak mampu menembak hati perempuan. Yha.

Om Xigbar mengibarkan rambut panjangnya yang terkuncir kuda, sesaat aku berdoa, jangan sampai kutu atau ketombe atau ubannya terlempar ke wajahku. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, "Jawab salam pun tidak? Heh, sombong seperti biasa, ya."

"Aku cuma lagi gak _mood_ ngomong..."

"Ya, ya, tahu kok, kau masih gak ikhlas ya," katanya. "Tapi kau sendiri kan sudah setuju, lagipula, ini kan demi 'dia', hm?"

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk. 'Dia'...

Kakak.

"Tapi, kau ini," matanya mengamati dari bawah ke atas. "Memang cocok jadi laki-laki ya! Persis sekali kakakmu! Cuma kurang judes dan tinggi aja," Ia tertawa lepas. "Si pak tua pasti senang sekali punya cucu laki-laki cadangan untuk menjadi pewarisnya!"

"Ugh."

"-haha, maaf, maaf." Tak ada sedikit pun rasa bersalah dari kata maafnya. "Sekarang ayo cepat ke mobil, nanti kau telat, kita tak ingin membuat kesan buruk atas nama cucu sang Xehanort yang mulia, kan?"

Dibanding keraguan menerima perintah ini, aku lebih khawatir tentang kakak.

Ini juga untuk kebaikan semuanya. Untuk kakek juga.

Tapi yang pasti, ini semua demi kakak.

.

.

.

Halo.

Aku siapa? Oke, jadi, biar kujelaskan sikon macam apa yang tengah melandaku saat ini.

Namaku, Xion, satu-satunya cucu perempuan pemimpin perusahaan otomotif Oblivion, Xehanort Lockhart.

Umurku empat belas, baru menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertama dua bulan yang lalu, sekarang aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan... di akademi putra Oathkeeper.

Kenapa aku bisa terbuang kesini? Ceritanya agak panjang, tapi akan kucoba ceritakan sesingkat mungkin.

Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang lebih tua satu tahun, ia adalah sang pewaris utama harta dan kekuasaan kakek nantinya, berhubung orang tua kami sudah tiada. Dari kecil pendidikannya sudah jelas lebih ketat dan elit dariku yang hanya pergi ke sekolah biasa dan hidup dengan cukup normal (?). Sejak masuk SMA ia jarang pulang, begitu juga dengan kakek, di rumah aku hanya selalu ditemani para pelayan. Dan cicak.

Aku tentu... kangen. Pengen main bareng lagi. Tapi aku mengerti keadaan kok. Lagipula tiap ketemu juga aku kena _bully_ terus.

Ya, jadi beberapa waktu lalu, kakak dinyatakan hilang tanpa jejak.

Awalnya ketika dapat kabar bahwa ia menghilang, aku biasa-biasa saja, karena pada dasarnya ia bukan anak penurut atau disiplin, malah kebalikannya, ia susah diatur dan nekat, tipe berandal seperti itu kan gak aneh kalau keluyuran dan nyasar di antah berantah. Siapa tahu kakak kepeleset dan gak sengaja jatuh ke suatu kardus paket pempek dan dikirim lewat kapal ke Makassar. Dulu pernah kok kejadian sekali. Tapi bagaikan kucing peliharaan, dia entah gimana bisa pulang sendiri. Walau akhirnya bau ikan itu baru hilang beberapa hari kemudian.

Tapi kali ini gawat, karena pelacak yang dipasang kakek pada ponsel cucu-cucunya ini ( iya lebay sekali si opung ) tiba-tiba hilang sinyal, padahal keluaran _brand_ terbaru perusahaan gadget _wayfinder_ yang kata iklannya sih, gak bakalan rusak walau kecebur atau kebakar sekali pun.

Aku baru sadar selama ini handphone pemberian kakek ternyata ada pelacaknya. Harusnya aku curiga sejak dulu, kenapa tiap aku pulang telat selalu ditemuin Om Xigbar, mau ngumpet di toilet cewek atau dalem empang pun selalu ketemu. ( diangkat pakai jaring oleh nelayan setempat ) pantas saja kakek tak keberatan jika kakak gak pulang, titik koordinatnya terlacak begitu.

Kenapa pula pelacaknya ditaruh di hape? Karena anak jaman sekarang hampir gak pernah berpisah dengan teknologi satu ini? Bisa jadi. Kenapa gak di telpon aja? Sudah dicoba, tapi yang keluar cuma suara kereta api tut tut tut. Apa kakak berada di pulau terpencil tanpa sinyal? Kan kemaren nyasar ke Makassar, jangan-jangan kali ini lebih jauh lagi.

Karena sang putra mahkota yang mendadak raib ini, satu rumah panik tidak karuan, antara takut tuan mudanya kenapa-napa dan takut kena pecut ( ya, pecut, bukan pecat ) kakek. Sebentar lagi katanya kakek akan menghubungi polisi, dan kakak didaftarkan di pencarian buronan. Ajaib sekali ya, anak tuh dimana-mana didaftarin sekolah, ini malah didaftarin buronan.

Buronan? Emang dia salah apa- oh gak deh, salahnya banyak.

Tapi tetap saja, kok buronan?! Dia kan ilang doang?!

Kata Om Xiggy sih karena orang pasti lebih gigih nyari buron daripada orang hilang biasa.

Tadinya kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi makin lama pikiran itu retak dan hancur. Tiap siang dan malam berganti rasanya semua makin gelisah, jangan-jangan ini penculikan? Tapi pesan tebusannya tidak ( atau belum ) ada. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu, sebelum info itu datang.

Sepertinya kakek tidak jadi meminta bantuan polisi karena tidak ingin hilangnya pewaris perusahaan Oblivion terpublikasikan ke masyarakat, bisa-bisa mengundang perhatian para saingan yang sudah lama berencana dan berkomplot menjatuhkan usaha ini. Jadi, ia memilih mengandalkan divisi spionase kepercayaannya.

... ini bener perusahaan mobil? Kok ada mata-mata segala?! Saat ini aku baru sadar betapa butanya aku dengan dunia bisnis milik kakek.

"Kami menemukan jejak di Akademi Oathkeeper."

"Memang masuk akal kalau tuan muda terakhir terlihat disitu, tapi tempat itu... benar-benar tertutup dan terlindungi, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk, dan kita tak bisa tiba-tiba mengirim seseorang untuk menginfiltrasi sebagai _staff_ atau guru karena pasti mencolok."

"Bah! Sekolah doang lebay amet."

"... Hm, bagaimana kalau.."

"Oh! Benar! Mungkin ini bisa berhasil! Segera urus dokumennya-"

"Tapi kita butuh persetujuan tuan besar dan nona muda."

".. bagaimana, nona Xion? Anda setuju, kan?" Pria bermata satu itu menyeringai. Om Xigbar terlalu banyak nonton drama. "Demi si pak tua dan bocah itu."

... iya deh.

"Tapi kenapa Oathkeeper, sekolah cowok itu?!" Apa gak ada tempat yang gak se.. se-material sinetron seperti itu? Kenapa kakak gak nyasar ke hawaii aja atau apa gitu yang enakkan..

"Alasan pastinya belum kami temukan, tapi terakhir kali kakakmu terlihat disitu," si pria paruh baya memegang dagunya sendiri seakan ia punya janggut seperti kakek. "Dan itu kan, memang sekolahnya, kudengar dia lumayan dikenal disitu jadi.. kau harus pakai nama palsu, nona."

"Baiklah- tapi- ada tenggat waktunya kah? Nyawa kakak gak dalam bahaya, kan?!" Atau mungkin saja jasadnya sudah mengambang di sungai entah dimana? Gak...

"Tenang, tenang!" Pria berkuncir kuda mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya. "D, dia masih hidup, kok! Pasti! Orang macam apa yang membuang kesempatan memeras seorang Xehanort begitu saja? Dan lagi.." ia terlihat sedikit kaget melihat mataku yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Percayalah nona kecil, orang seperti kakakmu tidak akan mati semudah itu."

.

.

.

Halo, halo! Selamat pagi! Dan selamat datang di salah satu sekolah menengah atas paling elit di seluruh kecamatan, kabupaten, provinsi bahkan negara! Yak, siapa yang gak tahu namanya? Akademi Oathkeeper, Hah? Nama apa itu, katamu? 'Pemegang janji'? Mungkin itu pesan sang pendiri agar anak-anaknya menjadi seseorang yang bisa menjaga janji?! Bisa jadi, wew, mulia sekali. Mari kita beri _applause_ bagi sang kepala sekolah nyentrik yang demen pakai jubah item macam ketua sekte sesat itu.

Dengan akreditasi A dan bayaran perbulan yang bisa bikin rekening bank seseorang nangis darah, fasilitas tempat ini memang namber wan.

Tempat ini dikelilingi pagar besi yang tinggi dengan ujung runcing demi menjaga keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama! Dan tentunya untuk menangkis para _fangirls_ (?) ekstrim yang nekat menerobos masuk! Gedungnya berukuran fantastis, dengan deretan kelas, lab, kolam renang, kolam ikan, kolam kecebong, tempat budidaya ikan lele, perpustakaan dan lain-lain, terdapat juga gedung asrama di seberangnya. Sebelahnya lagi ada gudang usang yang gak penting dan cuma ganggu pemandangan aja.

Sekolah ini memang diperuntukkan kepada para anak dengan dompet setebal kamus inggris-indo-cina ( waduh setebel apa itu ) alias keturunan kaum kelas atas seperti pengusaha, bangsawan, dan juragan. Tapi jangan salah! Tempat ini menyediakan edukasi yang amat berkualitas, guru-guru nomor satu di bidang masing-masing seperti bersarang disini, ya iya gajinya juga selangit, mana nolak sih.

Visi dan misi sekolah dibawah pimpinan kepsek ( yang ntah kenapa cuma mau dipanggil master of masters alias mom alias emak ) adalah untuk menghasilkan tunas pewaris berkependidikan yang matang dan siap melanjutkan memimpin bisnis orang tua masing-masing.

( Sebenarnya rada diskriminasi gender ya, ketika seorang pewaris dianggap hanya bisa laki-laki saja. )

Akademi Oathkeeper juga terletak di tempat strategis yang gampang dicapai dari berbagai metode transportasi, loh! Bisa dengan mobil, motor, kereta, pesawat, jet, delman, sepeda, bajaj, bemo, skuter, dan bahkan nyeker dan merayap (?) Dari mana pun pasti sampai dalam waktu singkat! Makanya, pindah ke meik*rta sekarang juga! ( #author ditonjok )

Akademi Oathkeeper!

Akademi khusus laki-laki Oathkeeper!

~ segera daftarkan anak-anak anda! ~

Iklan selesai. Pip, Xigbar mematikan televisi.

"Begitulah nona Xion, semoga kau dapat pulang dengan selamat."

"Se-selamat?" Mm-maksudnya, ada kemungkinan dia gak selamet?

.

.

.

'Belum.'

Xion mengetik balasan singkat pesan tadi. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, kalau dihitung sudah seminggu sejak ia terlontar dari hidup normalnya ke tengah drama ini. Dan pada hari kelima di minggu pertama ini, hasil penyelidikannya masih nol besar. Karena ia mungkin sedikit _distracted_ dengan materi kurikulum SMA yang begitu baru, ditambah kegiatan ini itu.

Apa benar, jangan-jangan kakaknya itu sudah tinggal nama saja sekarang...

Apakah dengan begini.. ia akan jadi anak tunggal beneran, dan _playstation 4_ kakak akhirnya akan diwariskan kepadanya...

Apa enaknya main sendiri? Xion gak mau itu. Xion mau kakaknya balik lagi sehat walafiat dan utuh tak tersentuh.

Ternyata sang pengirim pesan begitu cepat tanggap, pesan balasannya sudah terkirim lagi.

'Yah, ada kabar baik, jadi, dibalik semua ini, kemungkinan ada orang dalam yang terlibat.'

"Se.. seorang...?" Xion menggumam. Akhirnya ada secercah titik terang di ujung terowongan yang gelap.

'Ya! Tepat sekali, seseorang yang terakhir kali terlihat bersamanya adalaahh-

Jeng jeng jeng.

Siapa yaa.'

Ctik. Kelakuan sang pria bajak laut ini membuat Xion jengkel, seperti biasa.

'Siapa?'

'Tunggu dulu, sebelum itu, biar kukatakan, kami mendapat info dari dengan cara yang aneh sekali, jadi mungkin saja ini sebuah jebakan! Tapi kita benar-benar nyaris buntu, jadi kita coba saja ikuti dulu.'

'Cara yang aneh?'

'Seekor anjing _golden retriever_ datang dan menjatuhkan sebuah amplop di depan gerbang rumah kita, isinya foto selembar, dan ketika dicari, anjing itu hilang entah kemana, gaib sekali.'

... _What._

Pesan baru lagi.

'Fotonya otw kirim ya, paket mau abis ini.'

Yah, gak modal.

Xion menunggu ponselnya menunjukkan tanda pesan masuk dengan perasaan gugup dan penasaran. Foto macam apa yang bisa-bisanya ada di amplop yang diantarkan seekor anjing antah berantah? Hidupnya makin aneh lagi bisa-bisa.

Ting, pesan masuk, ia segera membukanya dengan kilat.

"I-ini, kan.."

di foto yang diambil dari jarak jauh seperti dari balik semak-semak itu ada dua orang terlihat sedang tengah membicarakan sesuatu, yah kelihatannya sih begitu, berhubung ini hanya foto dan bukan video, mungkin saja mereka cuma sedang berdiri dekat-dekatan tapi masa, sih, berdua di tempat sepi seperti itu. Mereka membelakangi kamera, jadi pasti foto ini diambil diam-diam.

oke, satu orang yang berambut hitam itu pasti kakak, kan, ia yakin, karena orang itu terlihat memakai jaket hitam-merah yang familiar.

sedangkan yang satunya lagi... seseorang yang tingginya hampir sama dengan kakaknya, namun memiliki rambut kuning keemasan dan, dan, dan..

begini loh, kalau cowok _blond_ biasa juga ada banyak disini, cuma, yang membuat Xion nganga lebar seperti terowongan kereta api adalah fakta bahwa, sang cowok _blond_ ini,

memakai _armband_ catur hitam di salah satu tangannya.

.

.

.

"Uwa," Seseorang berkata dengan nada kagum dan ekspresi terhibur sambil menatap layar tablet yang ada di pangkuannya. "Sampai juga akhirnya, kukira dia nyasar, soalnya lama kali sampainya, haha! Anjing pintar~!" Ia terkekeh pelan, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

di layar tablet itu sebuah _chat history_ terpampang. Yak, sepertinya pesan-pesan yang terkirim antara Xion dan ajudan kakeknya itu berhasil diretas dan dibaca dengan leluasa oleh suatu pihak ketiga.

"Kalau begini," ia memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Kan jadi seru."

.

.

.

Kenapa kakaknya Xion kedengerannya gesrek banget?

Terus pihak ketiga itu siapa? ( buset, dah kayak sinetron aja, walau fic ini emang beneran sinetron abis! )

 **B** ersamboeng

.

.

.


End file.
